


bloom

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, In a way, M/M, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, as in... gay feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: “Listen, I may not know much about being straight,” Taeyong offers. “But I’m pretty sure thinking about making out with your homies and holding their hands isn’t it, Johnny.”Johnny's eyes find Jaehyun, who's now fighting Donghyuck for the ball, and his bright and happy laugh can be heard all the way from where they're sitting. It makes Johnny smile despite himself.“Not homies,” He clarifies, voice so fond it drips affection. “Just Jaehyun. It’s only ever Jaehyun.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 507
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round Two





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt #JS059**
> 
> writing this fic felt like banging my head against a wall multiple times, and it wouldn't be here were it not a. who read this when it looked like a completely different story and s., who gave me so much confidence and support throughout the process. i'm beyond thankful for both of you. 
> 
> as usual, this is for johnny, who deserves love in every shape or form.

It all starts with a towel. 

Well, technically, it starts with Jaehyun moving in, dragging his three boxes and two bags up the stairs of Johnny’s cheap apartment building. He seems easy going enough, laughing good naturedly at Johnny’s terrible jokes in attempts to break the ice, and overall the type of person Johnny thinks he could probably be friends with, which is already a huge improvement from the last guy. Jaehyun is younger than him, a senior undergrad where Johnny is already on his second (and hopefully final) year of his masters, and he was the first person to respond to Johnny’s ad on their university Facebook group; it just worked out great that Johnny needed the rent money fast and Jaehyun could move himself in a few days later, desperate to leave his friend’s couch. 

He’s a good roommate too, Johnny discovers a few weeks in: doesn’t leave his mess around, doesn’t make too much noise when he comes home late, doesn’t mind hanging out with Johnny in the living room with a beer or two. They have a lot in common, from working out to enjoying obscure hipster movies their friends think are terrible, and for a while, Johnny thinks that he really hit the jackpot with Jaehyun: having someone who pays rent on time  _ and _ wants to become friends is really all that poor extroverted Johnny could’ve wanted. 

Until the towel, that is. 

You see, in all the years Johnny’s been sharing dorm rooms and apartments, he’s never once cared for how his roommates chose to walk around the apartament; at the end of the day, he’s a firm believer a man deserves to be comfortable in his own home. Johnny himself runs hot in the night and often tosses his shirt off before jumping into bed, and usually that’s how he stumbles into the kitchen to make coffee in the morning. 

There’s no justification for why it’s different with Jaehyun. In the two months they’ve been sharing a living space and a bathroom, Johnny has never caught sight of the older in any state of undress, and honestly, it’s not like he was thinking about it either. It’s a completely ordinary Thursday night when he’s stepping out of his room to grab dinner and instead nearly runs himself into his roommate wearing nothing but a towel, haphazardly wrapped around his waist. He clearly just stepped out of the shower and was probably on the way to his room — in any normal circumstances, nothing he’d blink an eye about.

And yet, it’s like Johnny’s brain goes through a momentary shutdown. 

“Oh, hey, sorry.” Jaehyun apologizes with a surprised chuckle. “Are you getting dinner? I was thinking about ordering in, if you’re up for that.”

“Uh,” Johnny eloquently replies, currently too busy staring straight at Jaehyun’s chest to pay any attention to his intelligent thinking head. Maybe he should get the younger’s workout routine, because the way his pecks are just perfectly shaped and defined — “Yeah, sure.”

There’s a beat of silence before Johnny’s brain goes through its reboot and gets itself together long enough to finally meet Jaehyun’s eyes, and that’s when he has the horrifying realization the younger had already been watching the path of his gaze with a glint of open curiosity. There’s a wave of embarrassment that heats up the back of Johnny’s neck and he’s one awkward second away from attempting to justify himself (how, he’s not sure), but thankfully, Jaehyun takes a short step back and doesn’t make any comments; instead, he runs his fingers through the wet strands of his hair — offering quite the view of his equally thick biceps — and then smiles at Johnny brightly, dimpled and relaxed. “Cool, I’ll get some clothes on and we can decide on something.”

Johnny nods a little fast, desperate to escape the uncomfortable situation he himself created, and only when Jaehyun has already moved past him towards his own bedroom does Johnny realizes he should probably say something. “Is The Mandalorian alright?”

There’s an easy-going  _ “sure” _ before Jaehyun closes the door behind him, and only then Johnny finally feels himself relax as the lingering tension dissipates.  _ What the hell just happened _ , he thinks to himself, weirded out by his own reaction — never once has Johnny ever felt the urge to pay so much attention to another guy’s naked torso, and yet, he’s convinced he just stared at it with so much conviction the image is permanently burned into his mind. 

When Jaehyun comes back ten minutes later already in his pajamas, Disney+ is already pulled up and Johnny is just finishing ordering both of them burgers. The younger settles himself comfortably at the other end of their cheap couch, and after a few hours of them sharing fries and cooing at Baby Yoda, Johnny’s confident the weird moment has been just that, and there’s nothing to do but let any further thought slip his mind. 

Until a week later, when it happens again. 

Like every old building in the city without air-conditioning, Johnny’s apartament always runs hot near the summer, and having fans on all the time is the only thing able to make it a little more bearable — that, and going around with the least amount of clothes possible. 

Johnny himself would love to be shirtless right now, if not for the fact that he’s cooking and he learned his lesson years ago when Mark accidentally spilled hot water in his stomach. Jaehyun, however, has no such qualms — Johnny is innocently chopping up onions and listening to his favorite Coldplay album when he nearly loses a finger as he catches Jaehyun walking into the kitchen. 

He’s shirtless, and the sight of his chiseled chest is just as mesmerizing as the first time — except this time the effect is  _ worse _ , because Jaehyun also decided he wanted to wear one of those tiny men’s shorts that barely cover half his ( _ thick, muscular _ ) thigh. He doesn’t react to Johnny’s very obvious staring in the least at first, offering the older a smile. “God, it’s so fucking hot today.”

_ You tell me _ , Johnny thinks, and then immediately turns around to his food like he’s scared his thoughts are somehow going to be read by his roommate. “Yeah dude, it’s— uh, always this bad, sorry.”

“It’s fine, the fan I have right up against my bed helps.” Jaehyun mumbles as Johnny hears the fridge door open and then close after a moment. He waits for the footsteps to leave the room to where they came from, but when they don’t, Johnny sneaks a sideway glance and immediately looks away, regretting it. It’s too late though: he adds the view of Jaehyun’s toned back muscles flexing as he chugs down an entire bottle of water to his newly created folder of  _ “DON’T OPEN EVER AGAIN” _ .

“What are you cooking?” Jaehyun asks once he throws the empty bottle of water away, and Johnny can see through the corner of his eyes that the younger is leaning against their counter, arms crossed as he watches Johnny cook. 

“Just some fried rice, Doyoung sent me the recipe the other day.” Johnny says, trying his best to keep his cool while his friend looks at him so attentively it makes him want to squirm. “You want some later? I’ll have a bunch of leftovers.”

“Doyoung is the one that cooks a lot, right?” Jaehyun checks, and Johnny nods, a small smile at the fact that he talks about his friends so often his roommate is already picking up on who’s who. “Then sure, I was planning on making some chicken anyway.”

Johnny makes a face, paired with a snort. “Dude, don’t you ever get tired of that? I swear I’ve seen you eat it three times this week.”

“It’s protein, man!” Jaehyun justifies. “How do you think I keep this up?”

And then, to make very clear what  _ this _ means, Jaehyun playfully runs a hand down his chest and stomach, and Johnny has to take a deep breath in order to will some very intrusive thoughts away, like  _ Whatever it is please keep doing it _ . The younger clearly meant it playfully if his smile is any indication, but the pointedly way Johnny followed the motion did not go unnoticed, and now Jaehyun’s smile tilts into something that’s just edging on a smirk.  _ Great _ , Johnny thinks, now he has to live with the fact that he’s gotten caught checking out his roommate  _ twice _ . 

That’s two times more than he’s ever checked out another man, by the way.

Johnny finally looks away with a laugh too strained to sound natural. “Spoken like a true meathead.”

“Yeah, like you’re not at the gym three times a week as well.” Jaehyun laughs, and at least  _ he _ sounds chill about the whole situation. Maybe Johnny is wrong and whatever weird tension they’re in is completely flying over his head. “I know what you’re hiding under that shirt, you’re not fooling anyone man.” 

Or maybe not, because Johnny can swear the way he says it sounds almost  _ flirtatious _ , and that’s enough for his knife to nearly slip a second time. He laughs at the comment even if his neck is definitely growing hotter, and pays way too much attention to the onion in front of him. Jaehyun finally leaves his position at the counter to lay a light slap at Johnny’s bicep before slipping past him. “I’ll get us some beer to accompany, then. We’re just out.”

A cold beer sounds absolutely delightful in the current heat, and Johnny lets out a satisfied noise. “Can you get—”

“Hamm’s, I got you dude.” Jaehyun finishes, and Johnny smiles. 

“Ah, you know me so well.” Johnny teases, laughing a little more comfortably now. 

“What can I say, I always pay attention.” Jaehyun grins pointedly as he grabs a shirt out of the back of the couch. “I’ll be back in fifteen.”

Johnny’s “cool” goes promptly unheard as Jaehyun’s already grabbing his wallet and leaving the apartment, and Johnny’s left by himself to once again try and process through what is it about Jung Jaehyun that keeps making him lose track of his mind.

When Jaehyun offered for them to start hitting the gym together, Johnny should’ve trusted his instincts and said no. 

It’s not that he wouldn’t enjoy it — the contrary, actually, as their shared enthusiasm for working out would make for very productive sessions, and Johnny has always wanted a friend to share that interest with. Not to mention, Jaehyun is great company to have anywhere, and the gym wouldn’t be different; for some reason, the younger seems to genuinely enjoy Johnny’s sense of humor and vibe with his very cheesy jokes, and it’s always fun to be around someone who can play along so well.

And yet, Johnny knew it was a bad idea the moment Jaehyun first offered. He had just walked home from his own workout session, late night because apparently it helps him sleep better, and instead of going straight to the shower like he normally would the younger threw his sweaty shirt away and lingered in the living room, sharing his great idea with Johnny, who was fighting to keep his attention on the actual words being spoken and not a drop of sweat lingering in between the lines of his abdomen. 

So yes, a bad idea. Johnny’s come to accept in the last few weeks that he can’t be expected to function like a normal human being when he’s around Jaehyun and his frustratingly sculpted body, and it doesn’t help that Jaehyun seems to be catching up too. These days, he barely ever bothers to wear shirts around the apartament and doesn’t offer any justifications either — not that he  _ needs _ to, but sometimes Johnny wishes he would just so he could feel like he’s a little more justified in his gawking. Instead, Jaehyun just walks around half naked and tilts his lips in suspiciously amused little grins everytime he catches Johnny staring in confused entrance like the absolutely moron that he is. 

Johnny, however, never stood a fighting chance — or at least that’s what he tells himself later on, as he watches in pure agony as Jaehyun’s forearms flex and glisten with sweat. The younger looked so excited over figuring out a time on their schedule that worked for both of them, sparkling eyes and dimples so deep as he smiled, and Johnny couldn’t find it in himself not to say yes. 

(Something else Johnny has had to accept is the fact that there seems to be a lot about Jaehyun he’s weak to — like the way his eyes turn very small when his smile beams, or how genuinely happy and almost bashful he gets after he makes Johnny cackle at something, like he can’t believe it was  _ that _ funny. Jaehyun’s an odd combination of things, from frat parties to hipster art exhibitions, and he’s also incredibly adorable, at least in Johnny’s eyes: like when he asks for something and isn’t afraid to bat his eyelashes, or when he gets frustrated about losing at Mario Kart for the third time in a roll.

A part of Johnny is still shocked that for some reason, Jaehyun seems to enjoy  _ his  _ company, and there’s no way he wouldn’t go along with anything that meant more time together when half of his own thoughts are Jaehyun shaped these days.)

Despite his best self preservation instincts, Johnny survives through two hours of Jaehyun, hair pushed back and mated with sweat, arm muscles bulging, standing way too close as he spots him or helps him stretch. The older feels on edge the entire time, self-conscious of being in such a hypermasculine place with his bro who he’s been having very non-bro thoughts for, but no one else seem to bat an eyelash at the two of them — there’s nothing weird about it, except how Johnny has to live with the fact he nearly popped a boner at seeing Jaehyun wipe at his forehead with the hem of his shirt.

It’s not easy, but by the time they’re walking home to their apartament, Johnny feels somewhat relieved he made it through unscatted; if Jaehyun noticed how distracted Johnny was at times he didn’t show, and that’s as good as he can expect at this point. And overall, it really was fun: having Jaehyun there gave Johnny the extra push to work himself a little harder (and maybe show off a little while he was at it), and time went by a lot faster as they talked about school and the show they were watching last night. 

“Dude,” Johnny starts with a sigh, and Jaehyun hums to show he’s paying attention. “I know working out in the morning is something to give you energy and yada yada, but I really wish I could take a nap right now.”

Jaehyun lets out a snort. “Don’t you have work in like, two hours?”

“I don’t know, do I?” Johnny ponders with a grin, and Jaehyun laughs. 

“You do, unless you want us to be kicked out.” Jaehyun points out. “Because there’s no way Starbucks is paying me enough to pay full rent.”

“I could find like, a hussle.” Johnny says. “You know, maybe become a Youtuber. Sell feet pics. People buy those, right?”

Jaehyun burst out laughing, enough so that Johnny has to stop him from knocking into some poor lady coming the other way. “I wouldn’t know, I get my feet pics for free.”

“Damn, lucky you.” Johnny jokes. “I thought I’d have at least one guaranteed patron on my Onlyfans.”

Jaehyun makes a surprised noise at that, and Johnny immediately regrets his words as soon as he catches the younger grinning up at him. “An Onlyfans, huh?”

Johnny lets out a nervous chuckle now, aiming for a lot more casual than he feels. “I don’t even know, are there guys on Onlyfans?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t there be?” Jaehyun’s eyebrows raise.

“I don’t know, never got the feeling anyone would be paying to see exclusive pics of a guy’s dick.”

“Oh, I see we’ve evolved from feet pics to dick pics,  _ nice _ .” Jaehyun laughs, and Johnny rolls his eyes. “I don’t know man, I think you’d be pretty in demand.”

Johnny lets out a startled laugh at that, knocking his shoulder into Jaehyun’s. “So, can I count with your $4,99 a month?”

Jaehyun places a hand on his heart. “It will be my pleasure.”

Normally, Johnny would’ve taken the comment as nothing more than joking around, flirtatious but not seriously so, something not uncommon between the two of them. It’s hard to this time around, because Jaehyun’s eyes move up and down Johnny’s figure like he’s truly picturing the idea, and it makes heat coil at his ears and the pit of his stomach. 

“I’ll workshop that idea, then.” Johnny chuckles, trying to lighten some of the weird tension. “But in the meanwhile, I guess I need to continue slaving away as a salary man.”

Jaehyun gives an encouraging grab at Johnny’s shoulders—  _ holy shit his grip is so _ — “Hey, if it makes you feel better I have two classes this afternoon, and I hate both of them.”

“That does suck. You don’t even get paid for it.” Johnny laments. “Want me to pick you up on the way home?”

“You don’t have to, dude.”

“Nah, I don’t mind.” Johnny waves it off.  _ In fact looking forward to it will probably help making through my shift _ , he thinks but doesn’t say. “It’s on the way. We can stop by that chicken place you like.” 

Jaehyun groans. “You’re going to ruin my diet.”

“Like you need any diets, dude. You’re like, in incredible shape.” Johnny snorts, looking away once Jaehyun beams at the compliment. “And like you said plenty of times, chicken is protein, even if it’s fried.”

Jaehyun sighs, defeated but far from looking unhappy about it. “Fine, you win. Text me when you’re leaving, then.”

Johnny does a goofy fist bump into the air, and Jaehyun laughs and pushes at his shoulder, irresistibly bright. 

Mentally, Johnny makes a note to clear out his next Thursday mornings as well. 

**high council of doyoung bullying matters  
** _ 6 members _

**Me  
** _ [03:21pm]  
_ what does it mean when a guy tells another guy he’d pay for his onlyfans

**hyuck  
** _ [03:21pm]  
_ i just spit water on mark’s face

**yong  
** _ [03:22pm]  
_ that he thinks ur hot

**Me  
** _ [03:22pm]  
_ cool...  
and what does that mean?

**doie  
** _ [03:22pm]  
_ who told you that?

**Me  
** _ [03:22pm]  
_ that’s not important

**doie  
** _ [03:23pm]  
_ oh, so it is important lmao  
you’d just say it otherwise

**yong  
** _ [03:23pm]  
_ it could mean different things depending on who said it !!  
he may think ur hot in a objective way, like we think ur hot

**doie  
** _ [03:23pm]  
_ speak for yourself

**yong  
** _ [03:24pm]  
_ or he could be hitting on you

**Me  
** _ [03:24pm]  
_ fine  
it was jaehyun

**doie  
** _ [03:24pm]  
_ he was hitting on you

**hyuck  
** _ [03:24pm]  
_ he was hitting on you

**yong  
** _ [03:25pm]  
_ omg and they were roommates  
but also yes. he was hitting on you

**Me  
** _ [03:36pm]  
_ how could you guys possibly know  
you’ve never even met him before

**hyuck  
** _ [03:26pm]  
_ you talk about him so much i’m pretty sure we do

**doie  
** _ [03:27pm]  
_ how did that topic even come up in the first place

**Me  
** _ [03:28pm]  
_ we were joking around abt me finding another hussle  
and he joked i’d be “on demand” if i made an onlyfans  
so i asked if he’d pay for it and he said he would  
like, jokingly  
i think?  
am i overthinking this

**hyuck  
** _ [03:38pm]  
_ yes  
the question is, why?  👀

**doie  
** _ [03:39pm]  
_ 👀

**Me  
** _ [03:29pm]  
_ i don’t know, i was just curious  
nevermind abt it lol he was probably joking

**yong  
** _ [03:30pm]  
_ sure he was baby  
so, when are we finally meeting him?

**Me  
** _ [03:31pm]  
_ whenever you’re free, mr.med school  
it’s not like i’m hiding him or something

**hyuck  
** _ [03:32pm] _   
i didn’t think you were but now i do  
afraid we’re gonna steal your man?

**Me  
** _ [03:33pm]  
_ he’s my bro, not my man

**hyuck  
** _ [03:33pm]  
_ that’s gross johnny  
but you should invite him to come with us to the beach

**yong  
** _ [03:33pm]  
_ ohh, i like that!! there's definitely space if we take two cars

**Me  
** _ [03:34pm]  
_ that sounds like a lot for a first meeting

**hyuck  
** _ [03:34pm]  
_ for him or for you?

**Me  
** _ [03:34pm]  
_ both

**doie  
** _ [03:32pm]  
_ just invite him  
or i’ll dm him on insta and do it myself

**Me  
** __ [03:33pm]  
alright, chill  
i’ll talk to him about it but i don’t know if he’s going to be down

Judging by the expression on Jaehyun’s face when Johnny made the invitation, he was more than “down” — in fact, the way he immediately started asking for details showed he was perhaps even more excited to be a part of the yearly trip than Johnny himself. 

“I’m curious to finally meet your friends dude,” Jaehyun explains. “And honestly, a weekend at the beach sounds pretty nice right now.”

Johnny had been worried that taking two days off so close to the turn in date for his thesis would set him behind, but somehow, in the weeks leading up to their trip Jaehyun’s giddy anticipation starts rubbing off on him. It’s been a gruelling semester, for more reasons than his imminent graduation, and by the time they’re driving down to the beach in Johnny's car, he’s ready to relax and not worry about a thing.

For once, it seems like the universe in on his side; the weather is perfect, clear skies and warm sun shining down on them as his friends claim a spot on the sand. He lays himself down to sunbathe and feels as all the tension evaporates, leaving him sluggish and lazy as he listens to the sounds of the waves and watches the view. 

And what a view it is, he considers, as Jaehyun continues to play volleyball with Doyoung and Donghyuck — shirtless, of course, and wearing wet bathing shorts that cling so nicely to his thighs and ass. Jaehyun bends down to grab the ball, and Johnny feels so blissfully relaxed he doesn’t even bother pretending he’s not staring. 

“I totally get it now.” 

Taeyong’s voice startles Johnny, who honestly forgot he had company. “What?”

“He’s really hot.” He offers conversationally, and Johnny doesn’t have to follow his eyes to know who Taeyong is talking about. “I mean, even more so in person.”

_ I know _ , Johnny internally bemoans.  _ Imagine living through that every single day. _ “I guess.”

Taeyong looks justifiably unimpressed at the lukewarm response. “You ‘guess’? You’ve been staring at his tits for half an hour and you ‘guess’?”

“I—” Johnny huffs indignantly. “Sure, he’s attractive, like, in an objective way. Like you said that time, you think I’m hot in an objective way? That’s how I see Jaehyun. Objective.”

Taeyong is very quiet, and Johnny can feel every wave of judgment coming from him without as much as an eyebrow moving. Mark, who Johnny  _ also _ forgot was present for this entire conversation, snorts. “Dude, that’s totally gay.”

Taeyong breaks out in laughter at that, and Johnny huffs, holding himself up on his elbows like that might get blood flowing into his brain better. “It’s not— Like—”

“Take your time.” Taeyong teases once Johnny doesn’t finish his thought, momentarily distracted by how Jaehyun is  _ pulling up _ the hems of his shorts. Why?  _ Why? _

“He’s just— it’s confusing, alright?” Johnny finally admits, and he can’t tell if it relieves the pressure or makes it worse. “He’s my friend and we’re totally bros and most of the time it’s chill, right? Like, we click really well. But sometimes I’ll look at him and I just want to do— stuff.”

“Stuff?” Taeyong gently prodes. 

Johnny hesitates for a second, but there’s no point in holding back if he already said so much. “Stuff that I’ve never wanted to do before? With a guy, I mean. Sex stuff, and, romantic stuff? Maybe?” He tilts his words like a question, even though it’s one he knows the answer to. “Which is crazy and doesn’t make sense because I’m pretty sure I’m straight. I like girls.”

There’s a level of self-consciousness that comes with sharing something so big so suddenly, like you’re somehow going off the script of what people expect of you. However, neither Taeyong or Mark look weirded out, or judgmental for that matter — if anything, there’s kindness and understanding in their gazes. 

“Listen, I may not know much about being straight,” Taeyong offers. “But I’m pretty sure thinking about making out with your homies and holding their hands isn’t it, Johnny.”

Johnny's eyes find Jaehyun, who's now fighting Donghyuck for the ball, and his bright and happy laugh can be heard all the way from where they're sitting. It makes Johnny smile despite himself.

“Not homies,” He clarifies, voice so fond it drips affection. “Just Jaehyun. It’s only ever Jaehyun.”

Taeyong coos at that, and Mark lets out one of those startled cackles before shaking Johnny’s shoulder. “Sounds to me you’re not that confused dude, just pretty into Jaehyun.”

“Yeah, but—” Johnny starts, and then feels his stomach flutter at how he just admitted to having feelings for Jaehyun. Somehow, despite everything he said in the last five minutes,  _ that’s  _ what makes him blush. “I can’t be like, Jaehyun-sexual. And I’m not sure I want to be anything else right now.”

“That’s alright too.” Taeyong says, gentle in a way that makes Johnny feel comforted and not condescended. “You don’t have to know everything right away, I think no one really does. It’s a process and you’ll go through it in your own time, like I did, remember?”

Johnny lets out an airy chuckle at the memory, even though at the time it wasn’t really funny — he had no idea what to do with a crying lap of Taeyong saying he wanted to kiss Johnny’s teammate in their school’s volleyball team, who was very much straight. It took years for Taeyong to come to terms with his sexuality and even longer for him to come out, and Johnny was with him every step of the way; he has no doubt all of his friends would do the same for him. 

Before he can answer, Johnny is startled by the noise of conversation approaching then. He looks up just in time to see Jaehyun grinning at him and settling himself in Johnny's thighs, like it's nothing. The older makes a nosie of complaint about getting wet, but it's only half-hearted when Jaehyun is looking so stunning with the sun hitting on his hair and skin just right. 

“Got tired of playing?” Johnny asks, unable to move his eyes away even with the sudden commotion of Mark and Donghyuck fighting for the towel next to him. 

“I think we’re gonna go get some drinks, actually.” Jaehyun shrugs. “Since you three don’t look like you’re moving anytime soon.”

“That’s right.” Taeyong says, leaning further back into his chair. “Can you bring me back a Mai Tai?”

“Sure,” Jaehyun agrees easily. He seems to be getting on well with all of Johnny’s friends, which is both a relief and a matter of concern, but so far more so the previous. “What do you want?”

Johnny hums, offering a lazy grin. “Surprise me?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes but nods, leaving two taps on Johnny’s naked thigh before hauling himself up again. Johnny’s eyes follow as the younger leaves with Donghyuck and Doyoung on his tail, and once they’re far enough away, Taeyong speaks again.

“Like I said, you don’t have to wait until you know everything if you don’t want to.” He wisely adds; like he knows Johnny’s internal struggle better than himself. “There is no right order, or right way to do this; you just have to talk to him.”

At that exact moment, Jaehyun looks over his shoulder and catches Johnny’s gaze. He smiles, waving his hand enthusiastically like they didn’t just talk less than a minute ago. 

“Yeah.” Johnny agrees, stomach fluttering. “Maybe I will."

It’s a long day, but in the best way possible. 

They laze around on the beach for hours, until after the sunset when they’re hungry enough to finally drag themselves back to the hotel. It’s a quick shower before they’re out again, walking the busy streets that give the perfect small coastal town vibes until they find the perfect little restaurant to eat dinner. 

They’re loud but the lady who owns it doesn’t seem to mind; she says it’s nice to have such spirited people, and even gives them an extra serving on the house. Doyoung’s cheeks are permanently flushed from not applying enough sunscreen, and Donghyuck won’t stop stealing from Johnny’s plate, but overall it’s nice — more than that, it’s one of the best evenings Johnny had in awhile, together with the people he cares for. 

Jaehyun fits in perfectly alongside Johnny’s closest friends, but he doesn’t leave Johnny side — leaning in to laugh at a joke, touching the older’s knee when he reaches across the table to get something. Johnny watches him, telling stories from work and joining in on the Doyoung teasing, and sometimes Jaehyun looks back; meets his eyes, offers an easy-going smile, and Johnny looks away feeling his heart rush in his chest. 

They get beers after dinner, walk around a little longer to buy things they don’t need at the tiny boutiques still open, and it’s late when they finally make their way back to the hotel. Even then, they still linger in front of Taeyong’s and Mark’s room for a little longer, talking about their plans for the next day before everyone finally decides it’s time to call it a night.

Jaehyun and Johnny’s room is the furthest away, a floor above everyone else’s, but there’s no rush as they slowly make their way back. They’re just past the stairs when Johnny notices Jaehyun coming closer, and nearly startles in surprise when the younger leans into him, his head on Johnny’s shoulder. 

“I’m tired.” He whines, and Johnny chuckles. 

“And I’m not?” Still, he doesn’t make any move to push him off — instead, Johnny sneaks a hand around Jaehyun’s waist, bringing him closer so that the younger can lean completely into him. 

They’re both quiet as they get to their room, and Johnny can’t quite pinpoint if it’s just the exhaustion or if Jaehyun’s mind is just as cloudy with thoughts as his. They separate once Johnny needs to dig into his shorts to get the room keys, and he immediately misses the touch. 

“Today was fun,” Jaehyun starts, taking off his shoes and wallet next to his suitcase. Johnny sits on the edge of his own bed, watching him. “Thanks again for inviting me, by the way.”

“It’s nothing, I’m just glad you said yes.” Johnny smiles, and then adds. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Jaehyun looks surprised for a moment before he looks away, but Johnny can see the dimple in his cheek poke deeper, a sign he’s smiling. It’s quiet again after that, and Johnny lays himself back on the bed. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Jaehyun announces, toiletries gathered in his hands. “I’ll be right back.”

Johnny makes a noise of agreement, and does his best not to watch Jaehyun slip into the bathroom like a creep. Instead, he stares at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to make sense of everything that unfolded today, and whether or not there’s still time for more. 

The thing is, he doesn’t have to say anything tonight. He doesn’t even have to say anything this trip, if he doesn’t want to. Jaehyun isn’t going anywhere, and there’s certainly something to be said about Johnny understanding himself a little better, beyond having feelings for his roommate. 

But there’s that nagging feeling on the back of his mind, the fear that if he waits too long, he’s going to miss his chance. Or, that he might lose his courage, might go home and continue to fool himself into thinking that what he and Jaehyun have goes nowhere beyond just a friendship.

The shower is running in the background for a while before Johnny drags himself out of bed to change. He takes off the shorts to slip on some sweatpants, and then decides against putting on a shirt — it’s hot, and it’s not like he wasn’t in his swimming trunks the entire day anyways. 

A few moments later is when the bathroom door opens, steam and the scent of Jaehyun’s body wash filling up the room. Johnny glances up from where he was mindlessly scrolling through his phone, and his stomach does a summersalt once Jaehyun walks out in just a towel. _Again_.

The younger is distracted, humming a song under his breath and looking for something in the suitcase, but Johnny can’t look away; not because this is anything new, but because it  _ isn’t _ . He’s seen Jaehyun like this so many times by now, and yet the curl of undeniable desire is still there, urging him to keep looking, or to do something. 

Jaehyun must feel the eyes on him, because he suddenly stops what he’s doing to look over his shoulder. His eyebrows raise at the attention, lips curling in what Johnny can recognize is the same playful smirk he always wears when he catches his roommate staring — except that this time, it doesn’t last. It doesn’t last, because instead of looking away, Johnny continues to stare at him, meets his gaze straight on with what he can only assume is dark, hooded eyes. 

There’s a few tense moments in which they just look at each other, waiting to see if this spark of something will frizzle out or burst. Johnny can’t remember the last time his heart has beaten this fast, but despite the temptation to look away and defuse this, he resists. 

Something has to give. 

Watch Jaehyun come closer happens like a slow motion movie is Johnny's head, every step curious, but undeniably cautious as well. Johnny doesn't move, doesn't back away, but instead welcomes with a shuttered breath when Jaehyun closes the distance enough to be leaning over him, one of his knees on the mattress and open flame in his eyes. 

"Is this...?" He asks, low and irresistibly sexy. 

Johnny can't stop staring at his lips. "Yeah."

There’s another moment, and they’re kissing. 

All the times Johnny imagined himself kissing Jaehyun for the first time, he always thought it’d be like in the movies — passionate, eager, a reflection of the buildup that has been going on for months. But right now, as Jaehyun takes Johnny's plush bottom lip in between his and brings a hand to hold on to his jaw, there’s none of that; instead, it’s slow, deep, with an edge of tenderness. 

Jaehyun is patient, bringing him in and coaxing Johnny to relax. It works; Johnny's body gives in to the sensations, and he leans back into the pillows so that the younger has even more leverage to take control of the kiss. It's quiet in the room, the sound of their lips smacking so loud in comparison to the low hum of the air-conditioning, and Johnny's heartbeat slows down from the frantic rhythm of before. 

Johnny is the one who part open his lips, and Jaehyun takes the opportunity given immediately. The intensity builds fast — having Jaehyun lick into his mouth and kiss him so deeply is nothing like Johnny has experienced before, not with how the younger’s strong fingers tighten on his jaw, firmly coaxing his head to the side to change the angle of the kiss into something even better. 

Jaehyun breaks the kiss to get on the bed properly, finding a more comfortable position. He straddles Johnny’s waist, the towel riding up his thighs, and it gives the older the opportunity of finally looking at Jaehyun. He’s all spit slick lips and flushed cheeks, and knowing that he is the one responsible for that is one more thing that gets Johnny’s blood pumping him harder. 

Is it embarrassing to pop a boner after making out with your bro for the first time? Johnny doesn’t think he cares. 

Jaehyun is watching him too, leaning down to mouth at Johnny’s ear and jaw. Johnny tilts his head to the side, offers more of him for Jaehyun to kiss, and finally gets enough confidence to reach up and touch him too. His long fingers curl around Jaehyun’s waist, all chiseled muscle, and there’s nothing dainty about it — somehow, Johnny thinks it’s even hotter like that. 

After months of admiring Jaehyun’s body from afar, Johnny can’t get enough. Feeling every muscle, in his abdomen, his arms, his back — and the way they’ll tense under Johnny’s fingertips as he draws mindless patterns through it, giving every spot the awed admiration it deserves. He likes spending time on his chest, cupping at his pecs and feeling how hard they are, how nicely they fit into his hand and swallowing the noise Jaehyun makes when he squeezes at them. 

They continue to kiss, but Jaehyun’s own hands wander — through Johnny’s shoulders, then his chest and abdomen, until he’s cupping him through his sweats, not too roughly but more so like he’s testing the waters. Johnny, who’s been mostly quiet so far, moans out a choked noise from the back of his throat; Jaehyun takes it as a good sign, and continues to rub him over his clothes, Johnny’s breath quickening and legs tensing under the younger’s weight. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun mutters, and Johnny shivers at his smooth voice so close to his ear. “You’re sexy.”

Johnny laughs, breathless and skeptical; it’s ridiculous, how hard he is right now. “Me? Dude, look at  _ you _ .”

There’s an edge to Jaehyun’s smile that is too sweet for the situation, but it makes Johnny’s heart burst in affection all the same. He reaches up to cup the younger’s cheeks, and there’s a short moment where Jaehyun nuzzles into the touch before he’s leaning down for another kiss. 

Johnny loves kissing Jaehyun. He doesn’t know why he took so long to get on with it. 

Meanwhile, Jaehyun keeps touching him, and it’s a lot more deliberate now — long strokes with the heel of his hand, rubbing a thumb on the tip to feel where the precum has wet through the fabric. Jaehyun’s hand is firm but not rough, just the right amount of pressure to get Johnny’s cock throbbing in his underwear. 

He wants to touch Jaehyun too, make him feel good as well, but he doesn’t know how. It’s nerve wracking, the pressure of not wanting to look completely inexperienced even though that’s exactly what he is, but Johnny figures that in doubt, it’s best to just let his feelings take over. The hand that was previously holding on to Jaehyun’s waist moves further, until Johnny’s thumb is just dipping under Jaehyun’s towel — a question. 

He feels rather than sees when Jaehyun grins against his lips, and starts to wriggle so it’s easier for Johnny to pull the fabric away, untangling the knot that was holding it together. Part of him wishes he could watch when it falls off, but it’s enough that he feels it in his hand; Jaehyun’s soft skin in one of the few places Johnny has never seen before. He lets his hand sprawl against the younger’s asscheek, and then squeezes it hard, addicted to how solid it feels under his hand. 

There’s a spark of pride and confidence when Jaehyun moans out his approval, so Johnny keeps feeling him up, mixing it up with a few playful slaps for good measure. This, at least, it’s not too different from other sexual experiences, but somehow it’s the low, masculine sounds of pleasure from  Jaehyun  that make it more thrilling than ever. 

Johnny keeps grinding up against Jaehyun's touch, chasing the feeling and desperate to take some of the edge off. Jaehyun seems well aware of what the older limits may be though, because before the heat simmering can build, he moves back to thumb at Johnny's navel, leaving placating kisses on the older's lips as he waits for him to calm down. 

Jaehyun leans back to sit straighter, and Johnny's eyes are hazy at he looks up at him; he is so, so beautiful. Johnny takes in his entire body, and there's a moment of hesitation, an expectation of how he might react to seeing a man naked on him for the first time. Yet, all Johnny can think of is how gorgeous he is, how ridiculous it feels that someone like Jaehyun would ever want to give someone like Johnny the time of the day. 

“I really wanna suck you off.” Jaehyun boldly declares, and Johnny’s entire body tenses under him.

Jaehyun apparently takes his reaction the wrong way, because he rushes to say. “Or not, we can just keep doing this if that’s what you want.”

Johnny smiles; his friend is so considerate of the situation, so caring for Johnny’s feelings in his every move. “That’s not it. It’s just—” He laughs, a little embarrassed. “I think I’m going to burst the second you get on your knees, dude.” 

Jaehyun visibly relaxes, a laugh bubbling out. He lets his hand touch Johnny’s chest, rubbing up and down as he smiles coyly. “I don’t mind that, we can go at your pace.”

Johnny hums. “What if I want my pace a little faster?”

Jaehyun’s grin widens. “ _ Oh _ ?”

“I’ve never, uh, done it before. Obviously.” Johnny chuckles nervously. He lets his hand rest on Jaehyun’s thighs, grounding him. “But I think I want to. If you do, of course. Don’t feel pressured just because I’m asking—”

“Johnny, stop.” Jaehyun gently interrupts. He dips down for a kiss, long and languid, before he says. “Of course I want to. I just want to make sure that’s what you want, since it’s your first time.”

“I mean, I’m a little nervous.” Johnny admits. “But in a good way I think. You’re so hot, Jaehyun, my brain literally malfunctions most of the time. I wanna try this with you.”

Jaehyun smiles, hiding his cheek into the dip of Johnny’s neck. “I may have noticed, yeah.”

Johnny lands a slap on Jaehyun's ass, just because he can. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Like it’s gotten to yours?” Jaehyun jokes lamely, moving his hips right where Johnny’s erection is. 

“Hey,” He protests, holding on tighter. “The bad jokes are my thing.”

“Maybe you’re rubbing off on me.” Jaehyun says, and then before Johnny can even get a word in. “ _ Don’t _ .”

Johnny laughs, and doesn’t protest when Jaehyun kisses it off of him. 

Despite the urgency of their arousal, neither of them rush to the next part. Johnny has always been one to enjoy the foreplay, holding each other, kissing and letting things move naturally, and so he turns them around until Jaehyun is laying next to him and their legs are tangled up together. 

Their kisses are wet and loud and Jaehyun’s hips keep rutting down on Johnny’s hip, but it’s slow and perfect, for both of them. Johnny wonders if this is how the younger likes it too, or if he’s easing Johnny into it, following his pace to be considerate. He hopes he’ll get to find out eventually, all the ways to tick Jaehyun’s own boxes. 

“How do you want to do this?” Jaehyun finally asks, a little breathless. 

Johnny’s mind runs a blank. “I— I’m not sure?”

“That’s alright.” Jaehyun mutters, fingers touching at Johnny’s waist. “I’m fine either way, so just try to think whichever way do you feel more comfortable with right now.”

Johnny doesn’t have extensive knowledge in how gay sex works, but he has enough shameless friends to know the mechanisms. “Don’t you have to get prepped like, in the shower and stuff, to take it?”

Jaehyun hums. “You do, but I can help you if you want. There’s no rush.” He kisses at the older’s shoulder. “But, in any case, I am prepped.”

Johnny’s mind halts. “Wait, did you just…? In the shower…?”

Jaehyun shrugs, but Johnny sees that his cheeky smirk is a cover for his red ears. “Like I said, you’re very hot. It was a long day, alright?”

Johnny cackles out, head thrown back against the pillow, bewildered that he’s in this situation right now — that Jaehyun is just as into him, wants him just as much. He looks back at the younger and sighs, feeling less hesitant. “In that case, then we can’t let all that work go to waste can we?”

Jaehyun makes an agreeable noise, and they share a kiss that is more smile than anything else. It doesn’t linger, because soon the younger is rolling out of Johnny’s hold to move to his suitcase, bending over to rummage through. 

The view of Jaehyun’s naked ass is definitely something Johnny could get used to. Maybe after tonight, the whole walking around shirtless thing will no longer bother him after all. 

When he finally comes back with a travel size bottle of lube and a condom, Johnny’s heartbeat quickens from the realization that they’re really doing this. Perhaps Jaehyun notices his nerves, because the younger sits down next to him on the bed and smiles, sweet. “We can take our time, alright? I’ll help you through it.”

Johnny nods, and moves from his spot so that Jaehyun can lean on the pillows instead. The change of perspective is welcome, the first time in the entire evening he’s been on top, and what a view it is to have Jaehyun sprawled out like this, like a work of art meant to be admired, desired. 

He feels a little silly just sitting there while Jaehyun does all the work, getting a few pillows under his head and then another on his back, but once the younger opens his legs and invites Johnny in, there’s the same surge of insecurity at his lack of experience. Here is Jaehyun, open and ready for him, and yet all Johnny can do is look at the curve of his hard cock on his navel, and a hole that looks too small to hold anything Johnny could offer. 

“You’ve fingered girls before, right?” Jaehyun asks, bringing Johnny’s attention back. Johnny nods. “It’s sort of similar, but you have to be more careful. And use lube.”

Johnny nods, following Jaehyun's words and getting the lube, pouring it out generously over his fingers just in case. He doesn’t want it to hurt, and he’s never touched himself down there before to know if it does — but it must, right? It just looks so  _ tight _ . 

He doesn’t need Jaehyun’s guidance to know what the next step is, and Jaehyun rewards his initiative with a soft noise when Johnny starts touching at his rim, rubbing and feeling around to get a sense of it. He’s not sure how sensitive it really is, how much Jaehyun is playing it up to give him confidence, but he figures it’d be hard to fake the way his chest is moving up and down more sharply now that he’s dipping the tip of it in, feeling the give. 

It’s tight, but not as much as Johnny would’ve imagined. Jaehyun is relaxed, and when the older finally thrusts his finger inside, there’s not too much resistance. He makes a noise of surprise, and Jaehyun must hear it for he lets out a breathless laugh. “Like I said, I took some time in the shower. You won’t need to be as through.”

Still, Johnny wants to do it right, and so he takes his time moving in and out, feeling the muscle give under it, testing angles and movements to find what felt right. When Jaehyun signalled he could get another finger in, it was easier for Johnny to gain more control, to try and chase the moans out of the younger’s chest. 

Jaehyun was right — it wasn’t that different from any other fingering he’s done, except there was a lot more resistance. He was generous with lube, and the wet noise every time his fingers thrusted inside were one of the hottest parts of it all, along with Jaehyun’s mumbled pleas of “Yes,  _ just like that _ , keep going.”

Jaehyun isn’t loud, but he’s vocal; while Johnny is mostly quiet as he works, Jaehyun keeps letting him know what feels good, or breathing out those smooth, low sounds. When Johnny finally curls his three fingers just right and Jaehyun cries out his name, Johnny has to take a deep breath to stop himself from moving a hand back to his crotch. 

Instead, he focuses on Jaehyun's dick, red and leaking. Johnny has never touched another man’s dick, but he wants to; it's not nearly as weird as he thought it'd be when his fingers curl around Jaehyun's lenght — instead, Johnny rather likes the weight of it. Jaehyun's dick is thick, not too long, and there's a patch of trimmed hair at the base that tickles Johnny's hand every pump. The younger inhales deeply at his touches, like he's holding himself back, and Johnny starts moving his hand the way he likes it: fast on the uptake and long and strong when he comes down. 

Jaehyun's back arches a little off the pillow, and one of his hands jump to grab at Johnny's wrist, stopping him. He's so tight around Johnny's fingers now, enough that there is no way he could dream of moving, and Johnny nearly goes dizzy at the thought of how that might feel around his cock.

"Get the condom." Jaehyun breathes out, catching his breath. "I'm ready."

Johnny trusts his judgement and doesn't waste time — a minute later, he's rolling on the latex on his dick, rock hard even if he hasn't touched himself in a bit. Jaehyun is now leaning up on his elbows, and he trails the pumps Johnny gives to his own cock not unlike a wolf watching his prey before a meal. 

Johnny knows he has to be turning red; as confident as he is about his size and his appearance, there's something about Jaehyun's desire that makes him nervous. Before he can move to take his place in between Jaehyun's legs again, he is stopped. “I kind of want to ride you.”

“Uh,” Johnny slows down, losing track of his thoughts. “Sure.”

Jaehyun beams, switching spots yet again with Johnny. The grad student leans his best against a few pillows and spreads his legs so that Jaehyun has enough space to straddle him and meet for a kiss. Johnny melts on Jaehyun's tongue, and worries he might be getting addicted to it. 

Jaehyun takes a moment to settle on the position he wants, turning around so that Johnny has the entire view of his wide, sweaty back and his firm ass. Johnny mutters out an honest ' _fuck_ ', and Jaehyun smiles cheekily over his shoulders. "Help me?"

Johnny holds up his dick and lines it up to Jaehyun's hole, and watches mesmerized as the head breaches the rim and continues to be taken by Jaehyun, who moves himself down slowly but surely. It's both more and less smooth than Johnny expected it to be, but he's mostly distracted by how much tighter it feels; it takes almost a minute until he's finally inside, Jaehyun's ass flush with his hips. 

“Fuck, shit,  _ how _ —” Johnny groans out, holding on to Jaehyun's waist. "It's just so—"

Jaehyun moans, airy. "I've never taken anyone so big, shit dude. I can feel you so deep right now."

Johnny wishes he could say more, that he could tell Jaehyun all the filthy things going through his mind, but ultimately he can't even catch a breath to. He's overwhelmed, closing his eyes and focusing on not coming immediately — which would be terribly dissapointing for both of them — and thankfully it works.

They wait for a few minutes of adjustment until their bodies have relaxed and gotten used to it, and Jaehyun takes over and starts moving. He leans forward on his hands in between Johnny’s legs and uses the leverage to move his ass up and down, riding him reverse cow-girl. Johnny is speechless at how easily he does it, how much core strenght it must take to do with nearly no movement of his legs. 

Watching his cock go in and out of Jaehyun's hole with wet noises is distracting, an image Johnny doesn't think he'll ever get enough of. But still, it's not enough — as much as watching Jaehyun's back muscles flex and move and the dip of his waist arch is satisfying, Johnny craves _more_.  “Jaehyun,  _ Jae _ ,” He pants. “I wanna see you. Wanna see your face.”

Jaehyun breathes out a little moan of agreement, and slows down to turn himself around. Johnny has a better idea though — he reaches up and manhandles Jaehyun's back to the bed instead, a lot like their previous position except this time, he's leaning face to face over his roommate.

"Can we try like this?"

Jaehyun just stares at him for a moment, almost dazed, and then answers by getting a leg around Johnny's and pulling him closer until he falls, all of his weight crushing on the younger. They kiss like that, pressed up together, and don't stop even as Johnny lines himself up and thrusts inside, until he's bottoming out. 

It’s different now, and Johnny feels the pressure of knowing he’s taking the lead, and that it’s up to him to make it feel good. And God, he  _ really _ wants Jaehyun to feel good — and so he listens in to every cue from the younger, every deep breath and careless moan, trying out slow and fast, deep and shallow, until he finds what works for them, what has Jaehyun openly calling out chants of his name. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,  _ Johnny _ .” Jaehyun’s nails scratch at his back, certain to leave marks. “So good, so good at this, fuck.” 

Johnny doesn’t respond but he quickens his pace, pistoning in and out of Jaehyun’s ass so roughly their skin slap loudly around the room. He hopes there’s no next door neighbors, or that the hotel manager won’t come knocking on their door to complain, but that’s not a real worry when he’s focused on biting at Jaehyun’s shoulders, neck, ear, and anywhere he can get his mouth on. 

It’s intense, and Johnny starts to feel the strain from the position on his lower back, slowing himself down to deeper grinds. Jaehyun looks so fucked out under him, and yet Johnny wants  _ more _ , wants to make this last for as long as he can. He pulls out, feeling a lot more confident now that he’s taken control and it seems to have worked, and when he turns the younger on his side and then slots himself behind him, Jaehyun welcomes it. 

They fit together perfectly, Jaehyun’s leg immediately going over Johnny’s thigh so that the older has no trouble just sliding himself in. They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath, and Johnny continues to kiss at Jaehyun’s nape and shoulders, finally finding his voice. “You’re so pretty, so fucking pretty like this. So gorgeous I can’t believe this is happening.”

Jaehyun laughs, an airy thing, and twists his neck so they can kiss. That’s how Johnny starts fucking him again, slow and deep from the behind, an arm curled on his stomach so that they’re pressed up all over. It’s hot and sweaty but Johnny loves it, the intimacy and the way he can feel the entirety of Jaehyun’s body on his. 

It’s a lot quieter now, Jaehyun’s whimpers being fucked out of him every time Johnny presses himself just right. Once Johnny starts chasing the familiar building pressure of pleasure, his strokes get faster, only interspersed with grinds so deep Jaehyun’s body moves up the bed. He wants to make Jaehyun cum first, but the younger keeps clenching just right and it’s hard to hold himself off when he’s been hard for so long now. 

“I’m— shit, I’m close.” Johnny groans, and Jaehyun moves himself back against him, like he’s milking Johnny of his incoming orgasm. 

“Then come.” He sensually breathes out. 

That’s all it takes; Johnny doesn’t even get one more stroke in before his body tenses and he’s coming with a shout, biting at Jaehyun’s shoulder so deep it’ll probably bruise pretty bad. He keeps moving, working through the waves of his orgasm as his cum fills up the condom, all the while Jaehyun keeps moving his hips on him, desperate. 

Johnny fights through the daze of his own pleasure to reach for Jaehyun's cock, jerking it fast and wet. Jaehyun's limbs go loose, and it's not more than a few pumps before his entire body shudders and squirms, tipping over as the orgasm strikes him and he cries out in delight, so loud and beautiful into the empty hotel room. 

They’re both panting as they come down from their highs, and Johnny closes his eyes and leans his forehead on Jaehyun’s shoulder to catch his breath. He’s still processing through everything that unfolded in the last hour, but having a pair of lips pressing onto his temple makes him smile. He turns his head and catches Jaehyun on a lingering kiss, one that burns at his heart nearly as much as the mind-blowing pleasure he just had. 

They lay there for a long time before Johnny pulls out, the condom starting to get uncomfortable on both of them. Once they’re no longer tangled up Jaehyun rolls on his back and stretches, a groan that trails off into a yawn. Only then Johnny notices the white cum drying on the younger’s chest, and so he walks off to the bathroom to get something to clean them off. 

Jaehyun has not moved an inch from his position when Johnny comes back, and he only grins when the older laughs at him. He’s quiet as Johnny cleans him up, and then himself — a sorry excuse for a shower, but Johnny can tell they’re both too exhausted to even think about something like that. 

“Do you think the hotel manager is going to judge us too much if I call to ask for another set of sheets?” Jaehyun asks once Johnny has put the towel away. 

Johnny snorts, taking account of the ruined bedspread and committing to leaving a very generous tip tomorrow. “I could go down there now and ask, but your sheets are fine. We can both fit there.”

Jaehyun looks at Johnny with surprise for a moment, and he seems almost shy when he finally answers. “That’s— that works.”

Johnny wants to kiss him, and in a moment of braveness, he does. It’s sweet and short, but it pleases the part of his heart that is nothing but blissful after tonight. Despite protests, he bridal-carries Jaehyun over to the other bed across the room, putting him down gently as he’s not sure how sore he feels at the moment (probably quite, considering all the complaining he’s heard from his friends before). 

The grad student moves around the room, turning lights off and tidying things up. He feels Jaehyun’s gaze on his the entire time, but it doesn’t bother him now, or makes him squirm — there’s something about how at peace he is at the moment, how confident of how he feels. It may be just the post-coital hormones, but he doesn’t think so; more likely post-nut clarity. 

He likes Jaehyun. He’ll let him know. 

When it’s all done, Johnny gets into bed next to Jaehyun, crowding the younger and pulling him closer to cuddle. Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, but lets out a small whine that makes Johnny laugh, endlessly endeared. “After everything, this is what makes you shy?”

“Give me a break.” Jaehyun groans. “I wasn’t even sure if you liked guys until an hour ago. I’m allowed to feel some sort of way about snuggling afterwards.”

Johnny’s heart lurches; this is the moment. “If it makes you feel better, I didn’t either— I, well, I don’t even know what I like anymore.”

Jaehyun tenses on his arms, but Johnny continues. “Except that I like you. I really, really like you, so much so I think it’s embarrassing,” He chuckles shyly. “So yeah. I don’t really know a lot right now, and it’s alright if that’s not something you want to deal with. But what I know is that tonight was incredible, and that I’d love to take you out sometime.” 

Jaehyun is quiet for a few moments, and Johnny feels the anticipation of his reaction in his every heartbeat. It’s too dark to see well, but he can tell Jaehyun is looking at him, and he feels the younger’s breath on his cheek. 

“I would love that, Johnny.” Jaehyun finally breathes out, voice soft. “I’m just— surprised. I thought that maybe you were attracted to me, but I never would’ve imagined— yeah. Something like this.”

Johnny smiles. “Me neither. Guess you’re just  _ that _ amazing, then.”

Jaehyun groans, then laughs. “I hope you’re not going to start saying I made you gay or some stupid shit—”

“Well, if I didn’t like guys before than I definitely would after that—”

“ _ Johnny _ ”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He laughs, finding a patch of Jaehyun’s skin to place an appeasing kiss over. “How are you feeling, by the way?”

“Sore.” Jaehyun answers immediately. “But I’ll live. Let’s hope I don’t limp to breakfast tomorrow.”

Johnny giggles. “I’m sorry?” And then, after Jaehyun snorts, he follows. “Alright, I’m not. But next time… maybe you can help me with the uh, whole prep thing?”

He really doesn’t need any light to picture Jaehyun’s smirk. “I’ll hold you to that, but maybe not  _ next _ time — I might wanna take a longer shower tomorrow…”

Johnny feels his face heat up, and he giggles. “Fine, then. Next time we’re  _ home _ .”

Jaehyun cuddles closer, leaning his chin on Johnny’s chest so that he can find his lips.

“Home sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> “When I told you to talk to him, I didn't mean that.” Taeyong squeals, scandalized as he looks at the canvas of bites and hickeys on Jaehyun’s neck and collarbones.
> 
> “I don’t think a lot of talking went into it.” Doyoung snorts, getting a slice of cake on his plate. “But you know, if it worked...” He shrugs.
> 
> Johnny meets Jaehyun’s eyes across the breakfast room, the younger waiting on the table as Johnny gets coffee for both of them. He beams, and then moves his hand as if to signal him to hurry up. 
> 
> “Yeah, I think it did.”


End file.
